Mary Sue Goes To Fenchurch East
by scribblechacha
Summary: CID has a new addition but she seems to be having quite an effect on them.


**A/N: Another one shot from me, surprise. I would like to thank my lovely friend Zico for beta'ing this for me. She's a star.**

* * *

Viv gasped in amazement, he had never seen a woman so beautiful enter Fenchurch East before; she had long shoulder-length brunette hair, not a single one of them straying, big beautiful blue sparkling orbs and a white smile that out-sparkled her own eyes. "Excuse me," he choked out, "may I help you?" The woman fumbled in her pockets until she found the desired object; a warrant card.

"Hello there," she smiled sweetly whilst displaying the card, "I'm Detective Inspector Mary-Sue; I'm here on secondment from Islington, since an awful, awful man is after me." She made sure to lean forwards after replacing her warrant card, carefully displaying her assets.

"Of course ma'am," Viv coughed nervously, "please follow me."

- - -

Gene threw his darts viciously at the dartboard; another day in CID and Alex had managed to piss him off again, and to top things off, he had another DI arriving and it was another bloody woman! A knock on his office door alerted him. "What?" He shouted gruffly. Viv entered the room, accompanied by a woman who knocked the breath out of him, if he thought Alex was gorgeous then God had invented no word for this woman. "Hello," he started unusually shyly, "you must be the new DI, I'm Gene." He stuck out his hand and she accepted his gesture.

"I'm Mary-Sue; it's great to finally meet the legendary Manc Lion." Her voice to his ears was like melted honey, beautiful and sweet.

"It's nice to meet you too love." He replied gruffly, trying not to melt at her beauty. "Do you, er, want ter get settled into CID then? I'd be happy to give you a tour."

"But Guv," Viv interrupted purposefully, "that's the Desk Sergeant's job, aka I'll have to do it." He grinned smugly as he watched the cogs in Gene's mind whirr.

"It's fine Skip, you can take it easy, I'll do it." Gene glared at Viv as he spoke in his subtle menacing tone. He strode towards his office door and flung it open, gesturing for Viv to leave. Viv scowled openly at his Guvnor but did as he was commanded. "Right Mary-Sue, cup of tea?"

"Oh Gene, that would be lovely, milky, two sugars thanks."

"Right-o." He gave her his most dazzling smile and skipped out to the kitchenette.

- - -

Alex stared glumly at Gene's office _she_ had been in there for ages, long enough to make her suspicious. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed a flustered Gene skipping out of his office, a couple of minutes later her eyes were slits as Gene scurried back to his office with a steaming hot cup of tea. "Never did that for me." She muttered jealously. Wanting to know more about this 'Mary-Sue' character, Alex went to find Viv; she found the aforementioned at the front desk, sighing contentedly to himself. "Viv," she said loudly. He ignored her. "Viiiv!" She repeated in a singsong voice and waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry ma'am," Viv grinned sheepishly, "is there anything you wanted?"

"Yes Viv, is there any background you can give me on the new D.I?"

"Mary-Sue?" Viv eyed Alex suspiciously. "Any reason ma'am?"

"I just want to know our _fabulous_ new D.I a bit better."

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" Alex glared. "Records room ma'am, her transfer file has been documented in the archives." Alex smiled sweetly and sauntered to the records room.

- - -

Shaz and Chris jumped apart as the door to the records room flew open. "Ma'am?" Shaz enquired as she ushered Chris out of the room. "Is there anything you need?"

"No thanks Shaz," Alex replied through gritted teeth, "I just need to get- AHA!" She brandished the file wildly. Walking out the room joyously, she made her way to CID where she plonked herself down at her desk immersed in the file. "NO BLOODY WAY!" She shrieked and then attempted to compose herself. "I have to speak to the Guv." She said brightly when she noticed the whole of CID staring after her random outburst.

- - -

Gene sat staring longingly at Mary-Sue as she sipped elegantly from the chipped mug he had handed her. "So," Gene said as he picked at his fingernails, "who's this guy that seems to hate yer? I mean, I can't see why he does."

"He's from my old station, stuff went on and went so wrong, he went mad and then went on a killing spree." She flashed a brief smile at Gene that did not quite meet her eyes before she broke down into tears.

"Hey, love c'mere." He wrapped his strong, masculine arms around her shuddering, frail body as her tears soaked through his shirt. She looked up into his dazzling silver eyes filled with sympathy and lust; she edged her face closer to his own until their lips met. It was tentative at first, their lips becoming accustomed to the taste of each other; the kiss was growing in vigour when an unsuspecting Alex Drake burst into the office, the two culprits springing apart.

"Shit!" Alex exclaimed and quickly retreated from the office. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, re-entering as the two officers readjusted themselves. "You two finished whatever you were doing?" She glared daggers scathingly at them as they glanced sheepishly at her. "DI Mary-Sue, can you leave the room please, I'd like to have a word with Hunt."

"Of course DI Drake." She muttered, glowing ruby red as she left the room.

"So Drake, what do yer want?" Asked Gene as he settled himself behind his desk and placed his hands together on the desk before him.

"She your latest floozy?" Alex snapped, glaring a thousand obscenities at him.

"To the point DI Drake." Retorted Gene impatiently.

"Yes _Guv_." She started; pronouncing 'Guv' in such a way that he knew her temper was fraying. "Well, it would seem that your latest, how can I put this? _Conquest_ has been spinning you a lie."

"Oh really?" Gene replied sarcastically. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh Gene! We've all heard her little sob story! Someone's after her; well have actually questioned her about it, because if you did then the story would unravel faster than Ray's farce of a perm!"

"You don't know what you're on about." Gene glowered at his if-she's-not-careful-then-she's-going-to-be-a-DS DI.

"Really Guv? Well how come when I checked her transfer file," She brandished a manila file and threw it down on the desk, "it says that she was transferred because she was using her 'wiles' to climb the career ladder?"

"How do I know, you didn't add these notes?" Gene asked sceptically as her flicked through the file.

"You're going to have to trust me on this Guv." Alex took her place leaning on the computer.

- - -

Shaz found Chris lurking outside of the records room as she exited the said room, they had a view of CID from their place and saw Alex retreat from the Guv's office flustered only to compose herself and knock and re-enter the room. The couple exchanged confused glances and made their way into CID to find a person they had not met before scooting from the Guv's office. She was to epitome of beauty to them both as the found themselves staring openly at her with their mouths hanging open comically.

"Hello?" Mary-Sue asked, waving her hands in front of their blank faces. "Are you okay?" Shaz's eyes quickly wrenched themselves back into focus.

"Yes, hi there, I'm Shaz." She stuck out her right hand whilst at the same time jabbing Chris with her left elbow.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Chris." Chris choked as he recovered from the scare gifted to him by Shaz.

"I'm Mary-Sue," she took Shaz's and Chris' hands warmly, "I'm a DI on secondment from Islington; I'll be working with you for a while."

"Fab."

- - -

_Two Weeks Later_

"But don't you thin-"

"No!"

"But-"

"Shut it Drake before I bloody shoot you!"

"Why Guv?"

"I will not have you spouting some shit about a member of our team, she may not be your superior Drake but she is not you subordinate either."

"Fine." Alex left Gene in his office, the temperature several degrees colder than it had been when she had entered.

"Boss?" Ray queried, cigarette dangling precariously between his lips.

"Yes Ray?" Alex leant against her desk, her flushed cheeks slowly returning to their normal colour.

"Mary-Sue," Alex scowled, "isn't around and it looks like you've just pissed the Guv off-"

"Get to the point Carling."

"Well, um, here's the coroner's report."

"On what?"

"The Guv asked me to fast-track it for a case he's working on."

"Well the first I've heard of it." Alex said, flicking through the report.

"Oh, when he said DI he must have meant-"

"Her." Alex growled dangerously low. The person in question ambled into CID, happily humming to herself.

"Morning everyone." Mary-Sue called cheerily, she was met by a manila file being thrust sharply in her face by DI Drake.

"Morning." Alex replied in fake joy subsequently taking her place behind her desk with a sour expression etched onto her face. "Urm, Mary-Sue can I borrow you from CID for a while?"

"Urm, okay."

- - -

Gene pulled a file from the top drawer of his desk, Mary-Sue's file. Things had started very well with the new DI but Alex's constant nagging had caused a glimmer of doubt about her in mind, something that he was currently looking into. The closer you looked at the file, the more you noticed the hole in her story, and he was confident now that Alex had not forged the documents. _If she was in trouble then why would she transfer to a station so close to Islington? Surely it would make more sense to transfer to another city?_ He sighed and put the file back into the drawer, striding from his office he noticed that his DI's were both missing.

"Ray," he called, "where's Drake and Mary-Sue got to?"

"Dunno Guv, Drake wanted Mary-Sue for summat though, not sure what."

"Right, I'll go and find our _beloved_ then." Ray chuckled at his Guv's sarcasm and watched as he strode purposefully from CID.

- - -

They were by the Thames, ironically near the docking point where Alex was shot; the formerly mentioned female had her gun aimed confidently at Mary-Sue.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Mary-Sue sobbed.

"It's DI Drake to you thank you very much."

"Please stop pointing your gun at me."

"No." Alex chuckled an evil crossing her face.

"This is DI Mary-Sue!" Mary-Sue yelled into her radio, which was conveniently placed in back pocket. "Help! I'm being held hostage by DI Drake at the docks!"

"You know Mary-Sue," Alex started after the young DI had finished yelling into the radio, "I know all about you; you and your scheming, this is all just a ploy to get higher on the Met ranking."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mary-Sue stuttered.

"Oh, you do, and the sooner you confess that the easier this will be."

"What do you know?" Mary-Sue spat, completely out of character. "You're so self-righteous you have no idea what you could achieve."

"Yes I do Mary-Sue, women in the force have so much potential, I just go the right way about it; the honest way."

"Well isn't this lovely." Both women spun around to see one Gene Hunt standing with a face full of amusement. "Great to see you finally show yer true colours love." He smirked as he saw pure shock cross both women's faces; with Alex standing stock still in shock he took the opportunity to snatch the gun from her hands. "That's not the way to do things DI Drake; you should know that since you tell me nearly every day."

"Will, you shut up and give me gun back!"

"Urm no."

"You really are a bastard aren't you?"

"I'm just stopping you from doing something you'll regret."

"Well what are we meant to do with her then?"

"We- Hold on." Gene spun round on the spot. "Where's she gone?"

"Well done Mister Hunt!" Alex exclaimed clapping sarcastically. "You've gone and lost a bloody suspect."

"Well," he replied, throwing his hands into the air "was she actually a suspect in the first place. She didn't actually break the law."

"Just because you fancy her."

"Now now children, stop squabbling." The voice made them turn around to face the barrel of a gun held by one Mary-Sue.

"Shit." Alex muttered.

"Why does this always happen to you Bolly?"

"Me? Not all the time."

"Most of the time, when there's an officer bein' held 'ostage who is it? You."

"Thank you very much Gene."

"Will you two shut up for God's sake!" Mary-Sue shrieked, waving the gun in their faces.

"Calm down luv." Gene mumbled.

"Piss off Hunt!" She snapped back as she grabbed Alex's arm abruptly.

"What are you doing?" Alex shrieked as she was pulled into Mary-Sue's tight grip.

"Get out of jail free, well I have to do it now since I held the both of you at gunpoint."

"Look, Mary-Sue, this isn't the right thing to do you know." Alex was struggling to remain composed as her captor's grip tightened, the harder she struggled the tighter the grip became.

"She's right luv." Gene said, slowly edging himself closer to the two women.

"Don't take another step Hunt!" Mary-Sue exclaimed, pointing her gun at the DCI. Alex took her opportunity; she grabbed the gun from her captor and turned in her grip. "Drake, don't be stupid now."

"You're the one who going to have to be not stupid, you see because I have a _gun_."

"You do know that I am a black belt in every martial art imaginable?"

"Of course you are." Gene replied patronisingly.

"I am! Look, I'll prove it." She attempted a basic manoeuvre to throw Alex to the ground; instead a scuffle ensued ending with a resonating gunshot.

"Alex!" Gene yelled as both women fell to the floor in a heap. He wrenched Mary-Sue off Alex and found that both women had an identical patch of blood on their shirts.

"I'm fine Guv." Alex said softly as she sat up. "No bullet hole, see." She gestured at her top to prove the point.

"Different story for her." Gene muttered as he brought Alex into a warm embrace.

* * *

**A/N2: Thank you for reading, hopefully if you got to the second author's note then you liked it. If you have the time then please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
